


Owari-magica: Witch battle Norian

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [10]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy's first battle and it doesn't go well
Series: Owari Magica [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Norian

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle points: 700  
> vanillabirb points: 1005
> 
> EXP: 6
> 
> Purification: 9%
> 
> Item: Explosives

Order: Vondila, Mariana, Percy, Norian (witch)

Vondila glared at her soul gem, she hadn't been really looking for witches till a few days ago when Salem told her to go do her job.The witch was near her and she didn't see Ana or Vanessa around, were they even looking for the witch? Then there was that new kid, Pery? Parcy? What ever his name was. And Flow said there was another new girl she hadn't met yet. She wondered if they were even looking, if they even knew how to.

Mariana had been looking around every once in a while, but honestly she was really bad at finding witches when Vondila and Vanessa weren't around, she got too distracted with every little shiny thing and her own internal monologue, so it wasn't a surprise to her that she wasn't any good at finding things. Of course, seeing Vondila brightened her right up.

"Oh! Hey! Is there actually a witch around??"

Eb had told Percy to meet with the others. Something was happening, though he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He finally caught sight of Mariana, the one familiar face, and sighed in relief as he came closer. "So... what's going on?"

Vondila smiled at Ana, "Hey Ana, yeah." She noted the new kid when he came, looking at his face she still couldn't remember his name. "A witch is near." She had no idea how much Eb had told the boy, she knew it came down to what questions he asked.

"Percitito! Yeah, a witch is near! Didn't Eb mention you have to fight stuff?" Mariana grins, flutters her hands, and pulls out a piece of banana laffy taffy.

"Have you met Vondila, Percy?"

"He mentioned, but he wasn't specific this time. Just told me to come find you, Ana." He turned to look over the other girl. She was about his height, and looked like she had been through a lot. "Percy, it's nice to meet you!"

Vondila smiled, "Hey Percy." So that was the kid's name. Alright that cleared that up for her. She lead to the witches entrance. "I don't know how much Eb told you, but in there-" She pointed at the gateway to the witch. "Is a witch and our job as magi is to kill the thing to keep people safe." Then become a witch eventually or die before that. She kept the last part to herself though.

"Yeah! We're like sailor moon. But no moon powers, sadly." She bit off a chunk of taffy. "Unless you wished for moon powers, I guess."

He couldn't help but giggle at that, side eyeing the piece of taffy. "Eb told me some stuff about the witches, including that we have to fight them. The price of the wish. It sounded like a fair trade to me. So... Ladies first?" He gestures in front of himself, offering Ana a smile.

Vondila giggled at Ana's explanation of magi, it was cute and in a good way. She had been doing this for so long that she had become a little bitter about the whole thing and the sailor moon comparison put some of that old saving the world charm back into it. Vondila pulled off her eye patch to show off her bad eye and changed into her magi a-tire. "Let's do this." She turned and headed into the labyrinth.

Mariana transformed too, sticking her taffy into her mouth as she pulled on her magi uniform.

"This is gonna be fun! What kind of weapon do you have, Percito?" She summons her gun, spinning it around her fingers and kind of hoping he had a long distance weapon, too. It'd be cool to see someone with the same sorts of moves as her.

Percy transformed midstep, having been practicing. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the mace, big and green and heavy. "I think it kinda looks like a gumball, what do you think?"

Vondila noted the weapon that Percy had, he would be close range in a fight. She pulled out her wand and twirled it slightly. "What did you wish for candy to?" She looked back.

"Oh my gosh please!"

"I wished that I wouldn't be diabetic so I could eat whatever I wanted." He frowned a bit. Was she judging his wish?

A low rumbled filled the space, the witch Norian noticed that there were intruders.

HEALTH: Vondila 85, Mariana 60, Percy 60, Norian 85, Quadped 30 (10 of them), Trider 50 (8 of them)

12 or above is needed to hit the witch, also remember to add stat bonuses to your d20 rolls, it's half of the stat number.

Vondila shrugged, "Ah okay." She focused on the area a head and spotted the witch, most of it's body was made up of random shapes that made up a dress like form and a large set of wings. She pointed her wand at the witch and fired an icy blast at the monster freezing it before it could move.

((12 to hit, Ice witch is frozen for two rounds, 3 damage))

Mariana whipped her gun up and shot it as soon as the witch was frozen, grinning to herself when it hit. It wasn't her strongest attack ever, but at least she hit it! (19 to hit, 1dmg) (edited)

Percy figured it would be better to get up close and personal, since that was the only way he could fight, but went for one of the familiars instead. He had a feeling that they'd get in the way of the girls... Sadly though, he missed. (8 to hit, no dmg)

Norian gurggled out a cry trying to move within it's icy binds.

Nine of the Quadpeds ran at the magi failing having problems keeping upright and missing everyone. ((3 to hit))

Well 3 Triders stormed at Vondila and Percy but were unable to hit the magi. ((3 to hit))

HEALTH: Vondila 85, Mariana 60, Percy 60, Norian 81 frozen, Quadped 30 (10 of them), Trider 50 (8 of them)

Vondila was confused by the familiars that all missed her, there seemed to be a lot of them and they all were unable to hit a single person. She shook her head and shot a flurry of magic at the frozen witch. ((Nat 20 to hit, 18 damage))

All the stomping and such the familiars were doing was super distracting, but Ana kept her head and managed to shoot one. Vondila was doing a pretty good job of handling the witch, so for now Ana would focus on the Quadped she just shot. (12 to hit, 2dmg)

Percy tried to hit a familiar again and missed again, frowning to himself. Was it their stomping that was making him miss? What a terrible first impression. (11 to hit, 0 dmg)

Norian broke free from the ice and shot shapes at the magi and missed. ((3 to hit))

The Quadped that Ana was fighting attacked back but hurt it's self. ((nat 1, 3 damage))

The rest of the Quadped tried to attack the magi but continued to just run around missing. ((2 to hit))

Two of the Trider attacked Ana and Percy and hit the pair. ((13 to hit, 4 damage))

HEALTH: Vondila 85, Mariana 56, Percy 56, Norian 63, Quadped9 at 30 and 1 at 28, Trider 50 (8 of them)

Vondila growled at the witch and was quite annyoed with the familiars running around uselessly. She shot a few magic shots at the witch ((24 to hit, 2 damage)) (edited)

On a whim, Mariana charged her new attack, the stunning one, and shot it at the witch. Like with Vondila, the smell of cotton candy permeated the area, and a pink glow signaled that the Witch was stunned for two rounds. (18 to hit, 5dmg)

Percy attempted another hit on a nearby and wasn't even surprised that he missed, though the was a bit surprised by the new scent that echoed through the room. "Is that cotton candy?" (9 to hit, 0dmg)

Norian twitched unable to do anything.

Six of the Quadped's are able to hit the magi, 3 hit Ana, 2 hit Vondila, 1 hits Percy. ((15 to hit, 4 damage per familiar hit))

One of the Trider slams into Percy ((18 to hit, 3 dmg))

HEALTH: Vondila 77, Mariana 44, Percy 49, Norian 56 stunned, Quadped9 at 30 and 1 at 28, Trider 50 (8 of them)

"Stupid familiar!" Vondila screamed at one of the familiars that hit her.She switched to her deck of cards and sliced at a familiar that attacked her. "Is everyone okay?" She was sure that she saw the others get hit by that on slot of familiars. ((15 to hit, 2 dmg))

"¡Ay ay ay! That hurt!" Mariana hissed, shooting the familiar that she'd shot once before after shaking off the hits she'd taken. "I'm fine, though, Vondila!" She spun her gun around her hand, nodding at Percy. "A lot of my attacks smell like candy! Do yours?" (15 to hit, 1dmg)

Percy finally landed a hit on the familiar that attacked him, grinning to himself. "No, but I finally did something! And yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" It had hurt, but the adrenaline was making him ignore that. (17 to hit, 4dmg)

Norian twitched still unable to move.

The two Quadped that Vondila and Ana were attacking tried to attack back but missed. ((4 to hit))

Three trider attacked Percy and Ana but were only able to hit Ana. ((5 to hit, 4 dmg))

HEALTH: Vondila 77, Mariana 40, Percy 49, Norian 56, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 27 and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 46

Vondila turned away from the familiar and back to the witch. She charged energy through her body to attack the witch.

Mariana groaned a little to herself, at all the attacks going on. This was a lot! Maybe she should use that stun shot more, so she shot the familial she's been focusing on with another cotton candy flavored bullet, smiling when it hit. (15 to hit, 2dmg)

Percy felt like he was on a roll now, slamming the mace back into the same familiar. "I have to admit, the cotton candy is helping me focus!" (20 to hit, 5dmg)

Norian shot at the magi with random shapes from it's dress. ((19 to hit, 8 dmg))

Nine of the Quadped's try and attack the magi but only three are able to hit Ana ((9 to hit, 12 dmg))

Seven Triders attack Ana and Percy all able to hit them. ((16 to hit, 6 to Ana and 8 to Percy))

HEALTH: Vondila 69, Mariana 14, Percy 33, Norian 56, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 41

Vondila let lose her attack at the witch by throwing her cards at the witch. "We need to focus on the witch." She called out to the others.

((25 to hit, 4 dmg))

"¡Oye!" Mariana groaned, her shot missing. That was a lot of hits to take! Jeez. Ow. "I'll try!" (11 to hit, no damage) (edited)

Percy winced in pain but swallowed. Mariana was taking way worse hits than him, so he had to get it together. He headed for the witch and landed another shot. (13 to hit, 4dmg)

Norian shot shapes at the magi again. ((19 to hit, 7 dmg))

Six Quadped ran at Ana and Vondila and were able to land their attacks. ((12 to hit, 2 dmg to Ana, 10 to Vondila))

HEALTH: Vondila 52, Mariana 5, Percy 26, Norian 52, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 41

Vondila noted the state that Ana was in. "Fuck." She whispered under her voice. "Ana, are you okay?" She moved over and stood infront of the other magi to protect her the best she could. She switched to her wand and pointed it at the witch and fired an elemental blast but missed. ((9 to hit))

"No." Mariana dropped her gun, pulling out a cadburry creme egg and unwrapping it quickly. The candy didn't have any magic healing properties, as far as she could tell, but it'd make her feel better. "Maybe we should've asked Vanessa to come along...."

Percy stumbled from the hit as he tried to attack the witch again, but he missed. Then he realized that his new friend was almost out of commission entirely... This wasn't good. "Mariana needs to get out of here- what should we do?" (5 to hit)

Norian shot out shapes at the magi. Vondila is able to block half the attack with her own body due to her standing infront of Ana. ((20 to hit, 6 dmg to Percy, 3 to Ana, and 9 to Vondila))

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 2, Percy 23, Norian 52, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 41

Vondila formed three balls of magic in front of her she was done with this witch. She fired and all three landed hitting the witch. "Ana what do you wanna do?" Vondila didn't look away from the witch still focused on the creature. ((22 to hit, 16 dmg))

"¡Hijole!" She summoned another gun, and shot the witch with another stun shot. "I'm not going to go running off just 'cause I'm in pain! I'm not a coward! If I leave it'll just be one of you who gets hurt!" (13 to hit, 1dmg) (edited)

Percy tried to hit and failed, hitting himself in the stomach and wheezing. He glanced between the witch and Vondila, then decided to say screw it, and ran towards Ana. "I'm going to try to protect her, you hit the witch with everything you've got!" (nat 1, 6 dmg to himself)

Norian twitched unable to move. The familiars on the other hand moved away from the magi and started to crawl over the witch.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 2, Percy 17, Norian 36, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 41

"Alright." Vondila nodded at both magi. She shot several shots at the witch. ((13 to hit, 4 dmg))

Mariana smiled a little at Percy, and groaned when her shot missed. The witch couldn't even move! This was anooying! "Thanks, Percito." (11 to hit)

Percy started spinning his mace, activating a shield. He glanced behind him and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him so that they were both hiding firmly behind the shield. "Don't mention it, Ana. I'm terrible at hitting these things anyways."

Norian continued to twitch with familiars crawling all over it.

Two triders try and attack Ana and Percy but are unable to hit due to the shield.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 2, Percy 17, Norian 36, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 41

Vondila forms a ball of elemental magic and it changes to ice right before firing at the witch freezing it along with the familiars on it. "Yes." ((18 to hit, 5 dmg))

"¡Toma!" Mariana cheers when Vondila freezes the witch, not even really noticing how her own shot goes awry. (11 to hit)

Percy switched back to an attack and managed to slam his mace into one of the triders attacking him and Mariana, grinning. Atleast he could try to protect her. (15 to hit, 5dmg)

Norian stayed motionless unable to move due to the ice.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 2, Percy 17, Norian 31 frozen, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 36

Vondila tried to fire at the witch again but her wand had a bit of ice on the tip and back fired in an explosion. Vondila fell back onto her butt. "Fuck!" She cried out in annoyance. ((nat 1, 6 dmg to self))

Mariana winced at the explosion from Vondila, but managed to shoot the witch herself. The shot wasn't all that strong, but it hit! (21 to hit, 1dmg)

Percy turned to Ana and touched her arm, looking her in the eyes for the first time. "You really need to either get out of here or get out of range of those things." He told her, then decided to try and go against the witch again, landing a hit. He didn't want to lose the first friend he'd made out here, but at the same time it felt rude to leave the older girl, Vondila, all alone against the witch. (15 to hit, 3dmg)

Norian broke free from the ice and tries to attack the magi but fails. ((3 to hit))

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 2, Percy 17, Norian 27, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 36

Vondila pulls out another wand and fire a set of shots at the witch. "Ana you need to get back. You can't get hurt much more, I can only do so much to keep the witch away from you." Like hell was she going to let Ana die to day. Her friend had to get out of here. She couldn't put another plaque up in the graveyard now. There had been to many lately. ((18 to hit, 12 dmg))

Mariana's jaw set, eyes narrowed. Sure, she was hurt, but she wasn't going to back out either.

"You two are hurt, too! I'm not going to leave, if you want me out of this labyrinth you'll have to carry me out yourself!" She was going to punctuate her words with a hit at thewitch, but she was focusing more on Vondila and her shot went wide. Damn.

"Ana come on! I can't do this stupid thing without you, so just get out of here!" Percy yelled back, but accidentally distracted himself into just barely missing the next shot. The world wasn't fair and he didn't want to have to lose her... He was scared. (11 to hit)

Norian shot out shapes at the magi only hitting Ana ((5 to hit, 2 dmg))

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 0, Percy 17, Norian 27, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 36

Ana is no longer able to fight

Vondila's eyes widen when the attack lands on Ana. "Ana!" She screams and dashes over to the fallen magi. She points her wand and fires an elemental blast at the witch that ends in up burning the witch. ((19 to hit, 1 dmg))

Ana drops her gun, a tiny gasp the only thing she manages to let out. Okay, maybe she was being... stupid...

Percy sucked in a breath, eyes widening. He'd been trying to get her out- atleast Vondila was helping her. He focuses on pounding the witch harder, tears in the corners of his eyes. This wasn't fair! (15 to hit, 5 dmg)

Norian cried out in pain from being burnt. She lashes out and attacks the magi in the room. ((14 to hit, 1 dmg))

HEALTH: Vondila 42, Mariana -2, Percy 16, Norian 20, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 36

Vondila lets a flurry of magic loose on the witch. She then turns to Ana. "Ana, it's going to be okay." Tears form at the edge of her good eye. She turns to Percy wiping the tears away. "We need to end this now." ((17 to hit, 7 dmg))

Percy messed up with his next hit and felt the mace slam into himself again, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. He groaned. "Yes, we need to. I wish I'd had a chance to get better at this before we started the fight, though." He was really starting to feel the toll of the fight, but couldn't let it get to him. How lame would it be if he kicked the bucket on his first fight, after all? (nat 1, 4 dmg to himself)

Norian cried out in pain due to the fire and tries to attack the magi in the space but is unable to. ((3 to hit))

HEALTH: Vondila 42, Mariana -3, Percy 12, Norian 20, Quadped8 at 30, 1 at 25 stunned and 1 at 28, Trider7 at 50and 1 at 36

Vondila growled at the attack that flew by her and Ana. She pointed her wand at the witch and fired a set of shots at the monster and killing it. As the witch disappeared she picked up Ana and made her way out of the labyrinth in a hurry. Once outside she pulled out her phone and called her sister. "Salem, Ana's hurt." She listened to her twin for a moment before hanging up and adjusting Ana to be on her back. She started to make her way to the sanctuary. ((15 to hit, 36 dmg))

HEALTH: Vondila 42, Mariana -3, Percy 12, Norian 0 and familiars are killed with it. (edited)

Percy almost collapsed with relief, but swallowed and followed Vondila, scared for his friend. He didn't know what to do now.

Vondila didn't look back at the other magi. "Percy how are you feeling?" Her mind was focused on getting Ana healed but the newbie was probably scared too and he seemed close to Ana.

"I- I'm not-" He sniffed, starting to come out of the shock. The tears started falling, and he rubbed roughly at his cheeks. "Is this how it always is?"

"Sometimes it can get this bad. Not always though." Vondila states. "But we have to give back for the miracle that Eb or Flow did. But it's always easier when you work with others."

"I knew it was fair but- I'm-" He felt the words clogging up his throat, and felt guilty for being so terrible at this. If he'd been better, Ana wouldn't be hurt, and this whole mess wouldn't be happening. And he'd accidentally hit himself twice!

Vondila sighed. "Your new, it's okay. We all were new at one point, and at the time we didn't know what todo or how to do it." She needed to talk, she was freaking out in her head and needed to keep out of it right now. Though comforting a newbie wasn't something she was good at it did distracter her from her passed out friend on her back.

Percy didn't answer that. He couldn't. "Is she going to be okay?"

Vondila bit her lip. "Yes, but she might have a few long term scars." They were getting closer to the beach. It was not much further.

"Like from where the witch hit her? Is that how you lost your eye?" After he said it, he immediately regretted it, wincing.

Vondila snorted at the comment about her eye. "Yup, got a bunch of scars from witches over the years. My eye though was a big pain only happened last year still getting used to the lack of depth perception." Vondila explained "Ever been to the north part of the beach?"

"No, what's there?" He still felt guilty for bringing it up, but swallowed it.

"A magi secret base. My sister runs it." Vondila explains as they get to the beach. She leads them to the rocky area of beach. "Only magi or someone with a key can get in."

"And which is she?"

"Salem! She's not a magi, she just helps us out." Vondila states. "She runs a little store for magi and keeps the space clean for us to use."

"That's... nice of her." He swallowed. "I'll check it out."

"Well that's were we're going. There are things there to heal Ana." She states and stops in front of a cliff wall. "Here we are." She states and walks right through the stone in front of her.


End file.
